100 Themes Challenge
by Dark Lord Ganondorf
Summary: My take on the 100 Themes Challenge. Rated M for lemon in Chapter 2. Enjoy, and reviews appreciated!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**OOT – Ruto and Saria**

Saria gave a girlish giggle as she raced across the forest clearing playing tag with her best friend, Ruto of the Zora.

"Saria! Come back!" squealed Ruto, as she chased after her friend with some difficulty, due to he swollen belly.

But Saria ran on. Darting through the forest like a wildcat, she nimbly leapt out of the way as the Zora made a desperate grab for the green haired Kokiri.

"But that's not part of the game!" protested Saria.

"I can't catch you like this!" she gestured to her stomach, which protruded from her body like a giant balloon.

"Too bad!" giggled Saria as she raced ahead of her friend, through the trees and into a clearing that opened out into an area dominated by a single stone pedestal. Resting in the pedestal was the sword that she had for so long kept hidden. The Legendary Blade of Evil's Bane. The Master Sword. Being Sages, both Saria and Ruto knew not to touch it and that only the true Hero could draw it from its resting place.

Skirting nimbly around the base of the pedestal, the two girls continued their chase through the woods until they came to a stop in front of a grey stone wall that separated the northern half of the forest from the southern half.

"Got you!" declared Ruto, grabbing onto Saria's arm as she stared in disbelief at the enormous wall in front of her.

Skidding to a stop beside her friend, the Zora princess gaped, open mouthed at the obstacle before her.

"How do you think it got here Ruto?" asked Saria.

"An obstacle of this size? Well, considering what's on the other side, there's only one explanation."

"And what's that?"

"Ganondorf."

Oh hell.


	2. Love

**_WARNING! YURI LEMON AHEAD! _**

Yoruichi whistled softly as she strolled through the wood towards the field that opened out at the forest's exit where she usually practiced her training.

Suddenly, a blur sped past her and pinned her to the ground, hands grasping her shoulders. As her vision cleared, the purple haired woman realised that her attacker was none other than Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13.

"Rangiku!" she hissed. "Get the hell off of me!"

Rangiku grinned. "Aren't you pleased to see me, Shihōin – chan?"

Yoruichi scowled darkly. "Of course I am, Rangiku. Now get off me, before I lose my temper."

"Not so fast, Shihōin – chan. I've got a surprise for you."

"And what might that be?"

Rangiku pulled apart her ebony robe revealing slightly more of her ample breasts than Yoruichi wanted to see. "Get ready for the ride of your life, Shihōin – chan."

A small smile found its way to the cat woman's lips.

"So? You ready?"

"The hell I am," muttered Yoruichi.

"Excellent."

And with those words, the fun began.

Rangiku ran her hands over Yoruichi's delicate body, earning passionate moans from the violet haired shinigami.

Entwining her fingers around the fiery locks that cascaded down Rangiku's shoulders, Yoruichi sneaked her hand around the back of her shinigami robe and whipped it from her body, leaving her stark naked in the middle of the emerald green forest.

Gasping in surprise, the auburn haired soul reaper shivered as the cold air struck her body.

Grasping Rangiku's shoulders, Yoruichi spun her round on the spot, and, with a flourish, whipped her ebony bra off her shoulders, tossing it onto the grass behind them, where it lay, discarded upon the ground.

The dark skinned shinigami stared lustfully at Rangiku's luscious breasts, which, due to her having no bra, had been exposed for the entire world to see.

Rangiku smirked. "Oh, go on then. You know you want to."

Without a second thought, Yoruichi's head shot forwards like a bullet, and her lips closed around her left nipple, where they remained, sucking the thick, creamy milk from them at a pace that not even Ichigo could match.

"Oh God, Rangiku, your milk tastes so good!"

Rangiku grinned. "I aim to please."

Reaching behind the violet haired beauty, she unclipped the clasp that held Yoruichi's Onmitsukido uniform shut. Immediately, it dropped from her slender frame, leaving her naked in the middle of the vibrant green forest.

Yoruichi squeaked in surprise as Rangiku's hands worked their way down her thighs, fingers crawling over her skin like spiders as they circled her labia, earning a breathy moan from, in Rangiku's opinion, the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on.

In return to the auburn haired soul reaper's actions, Yoruichi allowed her own hand to glide stealthily up the inside of Rangiku's left leg.

Without any warning, her tanned fingers plunged deep into the auburn haired woman's pussy, brushing against the sides as they continued their journey through to the soul reaper's core.

A lustful moan ripped itself from the woman's throat as Yoruichi's hand travelled deeper still, snapping her hymen in one swift movement, and causing her to gasp in pain and surprise.

Y...Yoruichi…" she panted, her breath escaping her mouth in short, ragged gasps.

The violet haired beauty gazed innocently up at her new lover. "Yes, Matsumoto – fukutaichou?"

Upon seeing Yoruichi's innocent face, Rangiku's heart melted. Stroking her hand through the girl's hair, she grasped her naked breast firmly and twisted her nipple, causing the girl to gasp in pain.

Her other hand made its way down to Yoruichi's pussy, which was crowned with a mane of violet hair. Tilting her head upwards, she looked to her lover for permission.

With a gentle smile, the woman nodded gently, and in seconds, Rangiku's hand was wrist deep in her girlfriend's sensitive spot.

Breaking through the purple haired officer's hymen, she dug deep into her core, earning a gasping moan from her new lover.

The two women gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before nodding, and thrusting forwards with their grasping fingers, groping blindly for each other's cores.

Then, at _exactly _the same moment, the two women smirked and drove forwards, brushing fiercely against each other's fornixes.

Screams of pleasure escaped their lips as the two lovers climaxed onto each other's hands, their juices dripping down their wrists, oozing between their fingers and forming a pool beneath them.

Falling backwards, the two women lay, gasping, as they stared at the sky and watched the clouds pass over their heads. At that moment, Rangiku broke the prolonged silence, by saying, her tone full of love for the other woman,

"Yoruichi, I love you."

Gasping heavily to regain her breath, Yoruichi replied, "Oh Rangiku. I love you too."


	3. Light

**TP – Link and Zelda**

Soft music played in the background and golden rays of sunshine filtered down from the overhead windows of the ballroom in HyruleCastle. Hand in hand, Zelda, princess of Hyrule, and her hero, Link walked onto the dance floor as the music changed; a soft, gentle tune that resounded through the hall and off of the walls.

Grinning, Link took Zelda's hand and twirled her slowly, bringing her to a stop just as she began to get dizzy. Planting a gentle kiss on her lips, the hero began to dance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her gently from side to side. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, Hyrule's princess reached up to entwine her fingers with those of her hero's.

Smiling gently, he kissed her on the lips, and she accepted his kiss with great enthusiasm, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Reaching behind him, Link played gently with the princess's hair, twirling the golden locks round his fingers and making her giggle softly.

"Ah, does my princess like that?" he asked.

"That she does," replied Zelda.

Humming softly, Link danced along to the music, moving in time and taking Zelda with him. This was too easy, he thought. She was putty in his hands. He was the puppeteer, and she was his puppet.

He winced, remembering the incident that had happened only months before, where Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Tribe and wielder of the Triforce of Power had possessed her body and used it to fight him, instead of confronting him like a true warrior. The scars from that battle still criss crossed his body like a latticework of barbed wire.

Just then, Zelda moved her hand down to his waist, and he growled an instinct that had yet to disappear since his time as a wolf.

Instantly, the princess withdrew her hand, apologising quickly so as not to disturb the wrath of the beast within.

"Sorry, Link."

But he would have none of it. A quick kiss on the lips silenced her apology, and the two continued to dance, swaying back and forth to the gentle music.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from behind, and Link released Zelda from his gentle grip and drew his sword, the blade flashing silver in the candlelight.

Standing in the doorway was a dark haired man with a long, flowing cape and golden eyes. He was there, and then he was gone, collapsed to the floor in pain as he tried to stop the blood flowing from the gaping wound in his side, where Link's knife had penetrated his flesh.

Looming over his opponent, the hero grinned savagely and said, in a matter of fact tone, "You're dead."

And with a final scream, the intruder rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. It was clear that his life had ended and he had breathed his last.


	4. Dark

**Dark**

**TP – Zelda and Ganondorf**

Then the darkness came.

The relentless wave of darkness that swept over the fair land of Hyrule, corrupting all who fell under its shadow, turning them into mindless slaves. And its queen was powerless to do anything but watch as her kingdom crumbled before her eyes.

The cause of this madness? None other than the Gerudo King known as Ganondorf.

He had turned her realm of light into a kingdom of shadows. And she was powerless to stop it.

If not for her Triforce piece, the Triforce of Wisdom, she would have been turned long ago.

Her gloved fingers gripped the armrest of her throne in a vice like grip as she gazed out at the boiling, seething mass of shadows that danced across the sky in a horrible, yet beautiful fashion.

And somewhere out there, in the kingdom of shadows, was the third Triforce wielder, the wielder of Courage, he who possessed the strength and courage of ten men. He had to be found.

Rising from her throne, the princess strode outside to stand under the sky-the sky that had been long corrupted by shadows and gazed longingly towards the horizon, where yet more shadows curled upwards from the land like tongues of black flame, blotting out the sun like deadly clouds.

Someone, she thought, _had _to put a stop to this insanity.

Leaping onto her white mare, Blizzard, she thundered towards GerudoValley like lightning, until finally, she felt the blistering heat of the desert, slowly cooking the back of her neck.

Reining in the horse, she strode angrily towards the enormous fortress in which her arch nemesis resided, fully intending to give him the full extent of her power. Kicking open the door, she stalked towards the ebony throne that dominated the dais at the top of the throne room, upon which Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Tribe sat.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped?

"You want to watch what you say, _princess." _he sneered.

"And why's that?" she snapped.

He grinned. "Well, for starters, I could snap you like a twig," He flexed his arm, the muscles beneath the skin rippling like waves on the ocean. "And second, I could fry you to a crisp." He lifted his arm, and clenched his hand into a fist. As he did so, the mark on the back of his hand glowed with the light of a thousand suns, signifying that he possessed the Triforce of Power.

"Oh yeah? Well look what I've got." She lifted her own hand, and the mark on the back shone brightly.

"The Triforce of Wisdom? Pah!"

The princess's voice wavered as she spoke. "Sometimes even power has to bow to wisdom, Ganondorf."

No answer. Instead, a flick of the magician's hand sent the princess flying across the room, where she struck the support pillar with a bone shattering crunch.

"You were saying, _princess?"_

"Damn you, you cowardly piece of-"

She was cut off, as another blast of magic struck the wall and exploded right next to her head.

Black spots danced before her eyes and pain erupted deep within her skull. The tanned face of the Gerudo King loomed over her, and, his mouth twisted into a triumphant grin, raised his gloved fist, and the Triforce of Power gleamed brightly, blinding the young queen. And this was the last thing she saw, before darkness took hold, and her vision faded to nothing...


	5. Seeking Solace

**TP – Zelda and Link**

Locked in that room, time seemed to slow down. Locked in Link's embrace, nothing else mattered, but the pleasure she was feeling. His lips moved with hers, and she couldn't want anything more than to be enclosed in that one space with her love, her one true love.

Just then, a loud knock sounded on the door, the echoing boom resounding round the room. The princess sighed and pulled away from her lover, striding impatiently over to the door and flinging it open.

"What?" she snapped.

"His Majesty the King wishes you to come downstairs and speak with him," answered the woman.

Zelda groaned and turned to Link. "Come on. Let's go and see what my father wants,"

Link sighed and rose from the bed, taking Zelda's hand to lead her downstairs to the throne room where the King of Hyrule governed his kingdom.

Standing in front of the throne, where Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, King of Hyrule sat staring down at his daughter and her lover, the two waited for the king to speak.

Bowing respectfully to his king, Link removed his hat and rested his left hand on his sword, which hung at his side.

"Rise, Link," commanded the king.

Link stood.

Then, a though struck him, and he said, "Actually, no. Don't rise. Bow to me, and close your eyes."

Link knelt.

The king withdrew a long, slender blade from behind his throne and touched it to each of Link's shoulders.

"I knight thee, Link Avalon, a Knight of Hyrule. Will you serve under me until the day you die?"

"I will."

Turning to Link, Zelda grinned and said, "Good. Maybe now we can get some peace and solitude."

"Yeah. Peace and solitude."

**A/N: Another chapter completed! Yay! I'll try and get the next chgapter uploaded as soon as I can, but for now... PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
